Whataya Want From Me
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: "You're lying to that guy everytime you pretend like you don't know he's in love with you." Clare reasoned. "He's not."Adam said. "Liar!"
1. Chapter 1

**Whataya Want From Me**

Adam sat down in the cafeteria. Drew said he would sit with him today. As Drew approached him, Adam's stomach turned. Drew decided to bring Owen. Adam exhaled. Owen had been a real ass last year. To say it didn't bother him that Drew and Owen were friends was a lie. It bothered him. A lot. Drew tried to defend him, Adam, from Owen and Fitz. Now they were chums.

-Owen's POV-

He saw the discomfort in Adam's eyes. He felt a twinge of guilt. Had it not been for his _stupidity_ he might've had a shot. He hoped the apology would account for something. He approached the younger teen.

"I thought we should talk. I need closure and so do you. Don't deny it Adam." Blunt, upfront and respectful. He couldn't have put it better.

-Adam-

He was sure Owen was trying to trick him. Drew left and Adam was vulnerable. Owen stood up.

"Eh I come in peace" Adam looked confused. "You'd need a chainsaw to cut the tension." Adam nodded. "Let's take a walk." Adam reluctantly followed.

"Why are you doing this, Owen?"

"Closure, fresh start. Look, Adam I haven't exactly been Mr. Rodgers and I wanted to apologize. I thought with it being a new school year, I thought maybe we could start with a clean slate. You know?" Adam nodded.

"Shake on it?" Adam asked. The older boy shook his hand. He made the mistake of staring into the deep blue eyes. Suddenly, Adam was pinned to the tree and Owen had no idea what he was doing. An unsuspecting Katie Matlin turned her head and saw.

"This is for Drew." She took a picture. Adam tried to push Owen away at first, but the older teen was much stronger. Adam suddenly melted as Owen's hand traced his back. They both opened their eyes.

"Oh my god! What the hell, dude!" Adam yelled. Owen was trying to figure what he just did.

"I'm not gay." He said.

"Oh my god! You just kissed me and all you can say is 'I'm not gay!" Adam was just confused.

"I'm sorry Adam." Suddenly, a new side of Adam took over. "Adam?"

"I just feel weird."

"You're mine, cutie." _Where the hell did that come from!_

"Yes. I'm yours." _This was so strange._ Little did they know, a mischievous Katie had recorded the entire conversation.

**How is it? What's Katie gonna do with the recording? Chap 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whataya Want From Me**

Owen was jittery in class. Did he really kiss Adam? Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? He couldn't have kissed Adam. Drew would have saw. No possible way. He wasn't gay, right? Adam was _technically _ Gracie. So he wasn't gay. Maybe. Suddenly, he got a text. He found himself staring at undeniable proof. He _did_ kiss Adam. And there was a picture to prove it. Someone saw and snapped a picture.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Mr. Perino caught him and took his phone. He closed it when he saw the photo.

"I don't wanna see this again, Owen." _The phone or the picture? _ Mr. Perino sounded like a homophobe. Owen put the phone in his pocket. He found himself wondering who took the picture. He recalled the number. Bianca. The shit disturber. She probably wanted to start something. Kissing Adam wasn't a big deal, was it? It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. It wasn't like he'd groped him or something. His mind relayed most of the conflicts. In the scenario, each time he'd had his hands on Adam. Especially when him and Fitz escorted the transgender out of the boys bathroom. It almost killed Owen to throw Adam through a door. But Fitz had such a hold on him, a threat to tell the whole school Owen's secret was mortifying. The thought of the entire school knowing about his bi-curiosity... Bi-curious. Not gay. Bi-curious. Or maybe Adam-sexual.

-Adam-

He prayed Owen hadn't seen the picture. Ms. Dawes had screamed when she took his phone. The picture had come from Fiona with a smiley. Stupid ex actually thought he was gay. He was _not _gay. _Definitely _not gay. He'd never found males attractive. Until he saw Owen. Owen was _beyond _attractive. Bulging muscles that rippled when he was sweating, biceps to die for, a 6-pack _and _brains. When he saw what he wanted, _he_ _went for it. _Maybe that included Adam.

"Adam, listen to me." Clare said.

"What?" He asked.

"You've had a crush on Owen since you saw him at Drew's football tryout. Why don't you just tell him. Admit you're-"

"I'm _NOT_ gay." Adam snapped.

"I was going to say curious. Maybe you're like Owen-sexual or something." Clare reasoned. Eli approached, an outraged look on his face.

"Have you seen this, Adam?" He said. Adam nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kick Owen's ass!" Eli yelled.

"Eli, Don't. It's nothing." Eli was shocked.

"It's a total fake."

"No it's Not!" Had he seriously just admitted he kissed Owen? He almost died.

" You actually kissed that low life homophobic jerk?"

"He's not homophobic, trans-phobic or even nerd-phobic. Besides, I'm hoping he didn't see it. And if you must know, he kissed me. And I kissed back."

"He's gonna Eli phobic by the time I'm done!" Eli stomped off. Adam's head fell into his hands. An arm draped over his back.

"Don't bother. I saw it." Owen's voice graced his ears. Adam looked up and Owen stared directly into his eyes. Once again, Owen found himself playing tonsil hockey with the younger teen. Eli was coming back to apologize when he saw it. Another picture to go around the school. Degrassi's juiciest story sat before him.

-Meanwhile-

"Can you two, like take a breathe? It's kind of awkward. " Clare said, annoyed. Adam's face was bright red and his lips were swollen. Owen cleared his throat.

"Adam, don't you have something to tell Owen?" Clare said. Adam shook his head. Clare nodded. Drew suddenly approached, ruining Adam's chance to confess.

"Hey, I see you guys worked it out. That's great." Drew was smiling, indicating he hadn't seen the picture. His phone buzzed in his pocket. As he saw the message, his smile faded. Adam knew the look. The same look had dawned his brother's face when Adam told him Fitz and Owen had beat him up. It was sheer anger.

"Dude! That's my fucking sister! My sister! Er Brother but still! That's my family you had your lips all over!" Owen was pinned to a tree.

"Drew Stop!"

"Why should I?" Drew challenged.

"Because... I kissed him!" Drew released him in shock.

"Adam, please"

"I can't lie Owen." He'd caught that wink.

"I thought you liked girls?" Drew asked, confused.

"I do. But I like Owen more." Adam explained. Drew exhaled.

"Does that mean you're-"

"I'm _NOT _gay!" Adam asserted.

"He's curious." Clare supplied.

"Bi-curious."

"Bi-curious."

-Later-

Needless to say, behind a dumpster was not on Adam's list of places he'd ever want to make out. But both homes were empty and non accessible. So behind the dumpster was hot and heavy. Sweat dripped from their faces. Owen was fairly certain Adam wouldn't be ready to... well. But it was musty and hot behind the dumpster.

"Don't freak out. It's just hot back here." Owen explained, removing his shirt. Adam melted inside. It was up close and personal with his muscles, 6 pack and amazing biceps. He almost unworthy to feel them A shaky hand reached out and explored his shirtless lover, feeling the velvety skin. Soft, but strong and warm. He felt safe right here. He began fiddling with his zipper, making Owen nervous.

"Adam, are you-"

"You're right. It's stinking hot back here." He gingerly unzipped his jacket. It found it's way to Owen's shirt. A careful thumb nimbly caressed his skin.

"Adam, what-" Owen's fingers gently traced the line of burns on Adam's arm.

"I haven't done it in a while." Adam said.

"This one's just from this morning." Owen said, calling his bluff.

"I don't do it as much. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize. I wanna help." Owen said, a tenderness in his eyes Adam had never seen before.

"Can we go back to making out? We're really good at that." Owen found himself passionately kissing the younger teen. He suddenly didn't that photos of this were floating around. He had Adam and that's all that mattered.

-Meanwhile-

Katie had been digging around for dirt on Owen. Drew had to stop hanging around him. She needed her boyfriend back. Drew was already confused by Adam's confession. Owen and Adam having sex behind a dumpster would make Drew hate him. All she had to do was wait for the fiesta.

-meanwhile

Adam felt a strange feeling rising inside him. This new found passion had awakened a new side of him. A dark, desperate, desire filled side that screamed _Fuck him already!_ A moan escaped his lips. Owen knew he had awoken a side to Adam no one had ever seen. And he liked it. He kept reminding himself Adam wasn't just another girl to do. But when your heart has a history of letting go, It's hard to _not_ want to fuck the first thing in front of you. Adam let out a deep groan.

"Owen. Please. I'm ready! It's time!"

"Behind a dumpster, Adam? I wanted it to be classier than this."

"Do it before someone catches us. "

"Alright. We can stop at any time. If I make you uncomfortable, tell me please." Adam nodded, the laid back in submission. Owen exhaled. What if he did something wrong? He never had to worry before. But then again, he'd never had sex with a transgender before, either. He didn't know exactly what to do. The entire concept was new to him. Doubt faded a little as he ran his fingers through Adam's dark locks. His mind escaped him as clothing left bodies.

"Adam, tell me what to do."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know!" Owen was confused.

"Just do what you normally do. There's no difference. Just do it." Owen closed his eyes and waited on the cry of pain he was sure would come. Even just a whimper. Curious hands began to roam and explore, Groping,sometimes clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Owen lowered his lips to Adam's once more, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as he did so. Neither knew how long they did so for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, Suddenly, Owen tore his lips from Adam's and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for Adam to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of his soft lips touching his skin and his body resting against his own felt too good. Finally, Adam was about to say _Just fuck me already!_ Owen pushed himself in. Adam gasped. It was bigger than he'd thought. Not saying that he'd thought about it(Which he had) but it was bigger than in his dreams and fantasies.

-Way later-

It had gotten dark, and Owen could barely see. He didn't know if Adam had fallen asleep or he'd killed the poor kid.

"Adam?"

"You almost done? God I was gone a long time ago. Course, I didn't mind multiples. " Adam seemed happy. Owen exhaled.

"Damn. Best I ever had."


End file.
